smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roster
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original *I.M. Meen *King Harkinian *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki *AVGN *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Irate Gamer *Frollo *Gaston *Hitler *Panty & Stocking *Billy Mays *Yomika *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *IB *Hank Hill *Scanty & Kneesocks *Nicolas Cage *Best Hercules *Jaime Maussan *Don Ramon *Toon Wily *Haruhi *Zoolander *New Hercules *Aya Drevis *Carlos Trejo *Weird Al *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary *Codec Snake *Sheev Palpatine YTPguy17 *Spongebob *Morshu *Annoying Orange *CD-I Mario *Cosmo *Toon Dr. Mario *Micheal Jackson *Patrick Star *CD-I Link *Smosh *Bill Nye *Ophelia Chill *CD-I Ganon *9-Volt *Wreck-It Ralph *Dark Helmet ARL3 *Heavy *Scout *Pyro *Demoman *Soldier *Spy *Medic *Sniper *Engineer *Michael Jordan *Willy Wonka *Inspector Gadget *AoSTH Sonic Lawl X *Serph *Jen Masterson *Konata *Stewie *AGK *Stinkmeaner *Hitoshi *GWDLGE&H *Michael Rosen *Tomo Takino *Mr Bean *Sora *Robbie Rotten *Fluttershy *Abridged Kaiba *Abridged Marik *Trip *Mabel Pines *Pinkie Pie *Game Grumps *Yuno *Plankton *Scott Pilgrim *Karl Pilkington *Peridot *Zim *Lemongrab *Ruby Rose *Deadpool *Senator Armstrong *Gordon Ramsay *Lucy Loud Lawl Nova *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Sheldon Cooper *Yzma *CD-i Zelda *Captain N *Worst Hercules *Toon Guybrush *Elsa *Timmy's Dad *Dipper Pines *60's Spider-Man *John Di Micco *ASDFMan *Perry the Platypus *Jade Harley *Toon Waluigi *Toon DK *Star Butterfly *Vince Offer *60's Batman *Samuel L. Jackson *Katie Tiedrich *Toon K. Rool *Sega Hard Girls *Principal Skinner *Crack Figure *Vinesauce Joel *Irene Lawl MAD * Gay Luigi * Linkara * Sabrina Skunk * Van Darkholme * UDK * Mormon Jesus * Movie Bison * Jafar * Cartoon Ganon Lawl Nitro * Retardgamer * Rainbow Dash Throw Some Lawl Back At Em * Waligie * Spitting Image Ronald Reagan * Hulk Hogan * ODEMH * Bluster Kong * 60's Moomintroll * Dr. Nick Laslowicz * Melies Moon * Walrus Grandpa * Globglogabgalab Lawl Beatdown * Strong Bad * John Egbert * Edd * Markiplier * Mama Umbridge * Stephen Quire * Watts & Rosalene * Homestar Runner * Karkat Vantas * Tom * Matt * Frisk * Dan Backslide * Viola * Psycho Dad * Tord Lawl What-If * GIR * Tito Dick * Larry the Cucumber * Starbomb Link * Rick & Morty * Rolf * Caddicarus * Smol Nozomi * Brad Armstrong * Inori Aizawa * Kaminashi Nozomi * Actual Sloth * Yeet Sayori Lawl Liquid Crystal * Bite Victim * Marionette * Flowey * MS Paint Guy * Best SpongeBob * Undyne * Vault Boy * Best Pinkie Pie * Golden Freddy * Toon Q*Bert * Weegee * Toon Reitanna * ZALGO * Terezi Pyrope * 80's Nickelodeon Pinball * Xander Mobus * Mira * Headdy * Pitfall Larry * Bootleg Pikachu * Princess Mindy * Lapis Lazuli * Poppy * Board James * John Madden * Magikarp * W.D Gaster * Richard Watterson * Chell * Spingebill * Movie Daisy Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC * Goomba * Mr. Krabs Lawl Demic * Sabitsuki * Yee L-NEO * Jyushimatsu * Shovel Knight * Hexagon * Yamamura * SilvaGunner Lawl Zero * Space Ghost * Headmaster Galvatron * Black Friday Woody * Mr. Nezzer * Wile E. Coyote * Jibjab Bush * Buzby * Shaggy Rogers * Optimus Prime * Toon Eggman * Pokey the Penguin Lawl Soul * Alexander Hamilton * Animation * Lewis * Sans Lawl Encore * Kirbopher * Nico Yazawa * Madeline * Gay Spaghetti Chef Lawl's Peak Academy * Henry Stickmin * Jaiden Animations * Paper Mario * James * Hajime Hinata * Crazy Dave * Lightbulb * Eevee Lawl Starstruck * Soos * K.O. Lawl Galaxy * Hacked Sonic the Hedgehog * Somari the Adventurer * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Generator Rex Salazar * The Great Papyrus UNOFFICIAL * Abobo Omega + Alpha * Sunflower * Djimmi the Great * Purple Shep * Bubble Lawlsthetic * Bosko * Quick & Flupke * Mokey Lawl Sky Blue * Zee-Tee Lawl Legacy CZ * Chin LOL * Comic Mario Lawl Joust * Koopa Kid Lawl Neon * Sprite Mega Man Lawl Generations * Remote * Charlie and Lola * Fred Figglehorn * Baldi * Megaten * Mario's Game Gallery * Lex * Pajama Sam Lawl Quartz * Mimi * Anjelo Lawl My Ass Off * Urotsuki * Junkrat Lawl Take 2 * Khonjin * Gmod Player * Space Invader * Yung Venuz * Green De La Bean * John Freeman * Untold Paper Mario * Chaos Guy Lawl Nebula * Gordon Ramsay Lawl Assault * Erin Esurance A Lawl Thing * Problem Sleuth * Savant * Proto * Quint * Mr. Burns * Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff Category:Playable Character Category:Adults Category:Lawl Category:YTPguy17 Category:ARL3 Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Aitor Molina Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em